Nobody Understands
by Purple Lace
Summary: I walk down these halls every day, everybody stares. I used to think that is was because I was pretty, and everybody liked me. I used to think it was because I was popular, but lately, I’ve begun to see things differently. I remember reading Machiavelli’s


**Nobody Understands**

_By: Snowboarderchick_

I walk down these halls every day, everybody stares. I used to think that is was because I was pretty, and everybody liked me. I used to think it was because I was popular, but lately, I've begun to see things differently. I remember reading Machiavelli's saying, it's better to be feared than loved. I used to think that he must have been ugly and bitter to think that way. But now I think that maybe, he actually realized what was going on around him. I used to walk down these halls, thinking I was popular because everyone loved me, I used to think they appreciated my looks and intelligence, but maybe, just maybe, it's because everyone fears me. I looked down at the pages of my year book.

_"Have a great summer" _'s where lined across the page. Their was even a "_thanks for not picking on me in gym class"_ from Ron Yuma.

I'm a go getter, I know that, and I've never been bothered by the fact that I might have stepped on a couple peoples toes to get where I am. But maybe, it was to many toes, or maybe, I shouldn't have stepped on them at all. Thoughts have been racing through my head all day.

It's the last day of school, the day that's supposed to be the most relaxed, and yet, I find myself thinking more than I ever did during the rest of the year. I approached my locker, turned the combination and opened it. It was almost empty. Most of it I had already taken home. I stuffed the little that was left into my bag. there is a picture on my locker door of me and my friends at a party. I wonder now, if any of them are actually my friends, or if they just like sucking up to the animal of top of the food chain. Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like _Her._ _Her, _I hated her, she was the bane of my existence. I had the school wired, I had everything I wanted, and any boy I wanted would have fallen at my feet. But _She_ had to come along. I wouldn't even be thinking this if it wasn't for her. I liked my life, I was happy. I took my lock and stuffed it in my bag before slamming my locker door. Then I saw _Her._

I figured I might as well finish what I meant to do. I walked up to her, making sure that loath was spelt clearly on my face.

"Well Hawthorne, call me a perfectionist but I wont be happy until I have everyone from our grade's signature"

I handed her my yearbook disgruntled. She handed me her's, obviously expecting me to sign it or something. I opened it to a semi empty page, I was about to sign it when one of the comments caught my eye, it was written by Ron Yuma.

_We've had our ups and downs this year, but it's been fun. The year went by fast and I look back on it now laughing, but in a good way. I hope you have an amazing summer -Yuma_

I was nice, and personal. Nothing like the one he had written in mine. I started to read some of the other comments on the page, they where all like that, personal. I stared at them all.

"are you ok Arden?" she asked me.

Of course I'm not ok, my world is crashing down and all you can do is stare at me with your sickeningly sweet smile. But you'll never know that because your too wrapped up in your own sickeningly sweet life… like I have until now. I signed my name quickly.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I should put a smiley face in the "O" of Alcott, but I decided against it"

I quickly grabbed my book back from her while thrusting her's into her hands. I looked back at her, _He _was approaching. Unlike _Her, He_ was amazing. Perfect in every way. It was everything about him that made him perfect, his golden hair, his debonair smile, his smug attitude. Out of all the guys in the school, he was the only one I wanted, but the only one I couldn't have. He had chosen Sadie over me, and I couldn't believe it true. I was staring at them, I knew it, but I couldn't help it. It could have been me walking with him, me laughing with him. I mean, she got bored with him, dumped him, and still, he crawls back to her. How can this be? What is it about her that he can really like? Her Sickening sweetness? The way she's always so goody goody? The way she always takes in that stupid scientific jargon? He was cute, smart, charming, and she was, well, Sadie. I was gawking at the pair that defied all logic.

I know now that people actually frowned on the fact that I tried to flirt with Ben. They think I'm trying to steal him away from her. I mean, before they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, and when they where I had given up, well sort of, and left them alone. Then she breaks up with him, I try and get him on the rebound, and still they accuse me of trying to "steal" him away. How can people e so blind to the fact that they just don't mesh together. Like I said I'm a go getter, and I don't give up easily. I know I seem a bit manipulative at times, but ever since I was a little girl I was told to go after what you want, and that to never give up on it. So now why does everyone seem to tell me the opposite?

Nobody understands me. They all think they get me, but they don't. Everyone thinks I'm just the mean popular girl. The one who looks pretty, and will only every be good for that. The girl that everyone wants to call their friend, but never wants to hang out with. I hate being the girl that everyone looks at, and everyone talks to, but nobody wants to get to know. But I don't want to be that girl anymore.

_A/N: So, I noticed that their weren't really any fics about Arden so I decided to write one. If you didn't guess, it's during the last episode, it basically follows up until before Sadie's party where Arden finally makes peace with Sadie. After watching the episode Rashomon, I kind of understood what Arden was talking about when she went into Sadie's bubble. So I hope you enjoyed, and review please J _


End file.
